Unforgivable Sins
by sofia313
Summary: To Klaus it was Lucien, to Rebekah Aurora and to Elijah Tristan. Who was the first person Kol ever turned? Someone who should have never become a vampire.
1. Chapter 1

France, 1002

 _"Kol! What is the matter with you? How did you become like this? Is there not any decency left in you? Any humanity? This is not you."_

Those were the words Finn had said to Kol many moons ago before they had sailed across the sea. Back then there had still been some small part of Kol who had secretly hoped that Finn had been right. Now that part was gone. The monster was all that was left. The endless thirst was all that was left. The blood and the terror of his prey.

It had been so easy to give into the thirst. Nik had done it, Elijah had done it, even Rebekah. The only one who had fought against it had been Finn. Yes, he thought that he was so much better than the rest of them. The truth was that Kol hadn't had any reason to fight against something that had felt completely natural. Just like his magic. It had been everything to him; it had been who he was.

In his family he had felt like an outsider. Nik, Elijah and Rebekah have had their always and forever, Finn have had the love of their mother and Kol have had his magic. The sibling he had been closest to had been Henrik. Nothing had been the same after his death. Nothing would ever be the same again. This was what Kol was now and he had accepted that.

He had spent a lot of time making experiments in order to find out everything about his new abilities. He had noticed that his blood could cure humans, but he hadn't said anything about that to his siblings. He had also noticed that he enjoyed the life of a nobleman. His family had spent almost two moons at the de Martel estate and Kol had truly enjoyed himself.

He hadn't been careful or cleaned up all his messes and he knew that the stories had spread among the servants. The stories about a monster that lurked in the shadows. Truth be told, he had actually enjoyed those stories. He enjoyed being feared. Of course he did, he was a monster. Nothing affected him anymore. So he had thought.

But now as he sat on the floor, staring at the body of a small child… Now he felt something. He felt remorse. Guilt. This child, a girl, couldn't be older than 3. He had never killed a child before and the truth was that he hadn't meant to kill her either. He had fed from a maid and suddenly the child had been there, screaming.

He had only meant to make her stop screaming, but he had used too much strength. She had flied against the wall like a doll. He had immediately realized his mistake and tried to give her his blood, but it had been too late. She was dead. He had killed a little child. Maybe that shouldn't mean anything, why would it, but…

What? He was a monster, this didn't mean anything. A child, an adult, what was the difference? They were all just prey to him. Why couldn't he stand up then? Why couldn't he stop staring at her and walk away? He could and he would. He needed to bury her before anyone would see her. Before his siblings would see her. Not that he cared what they thought. He needed to get rid of her before the morning. That was what he kept telling to himself, but he couldn't stand up. Slowly he moved closer to her and looked at her face.

"I am sorry," he murmured.

That sounded ridiculous even in his own ears. This would stop right now. He was just going to get up when the girl's eyes suddenly flew open. Kol gasped and backed away. The girl blinked her eyes and slowly got into a sitting position. She looked confused as she tilted her head.

"Mama?" she called.

Kol was so shocked that he couldn't do anything but stare at her. How… How was this possible? She had been dead, he was sure of it. What had he done?


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

2 weeks later

"Lucien, no!" Niklaus cried out. He had just entered the chapel and saw Lucien feeding from a servant girl. Niklaus was still shocked; he couldn't understand how this had happened. Lucien had been dead and now he was somehow like Niklaus and his siblings. How was that possible?

"This will not go unnoticed," he said tensely. "Now we will have to leave. I know you despise me, but…"

"Oh no," Lucien assured."No, no, no. None of that matters anymore."

Niklaus stared at him disbelievingly. Lucien had said that Aurora was the love of his life and now he was saying that she didn't matter anymore?

Lucien smiled; like he would have known what Niklaus was thinking.

"We are as alike now as brothers, are we not?" Lucien stated.

"It seems so," Niklaus muttered.

"Then teach me, Niklaus. Teach me to be what we are."

Niklaus was quiet for a moment, unable to decide what to think. There was blood all over Lucien's face and he could see the excitement in the young servant's eyes. The same excitement Niklaus had felt after feeding for the first time. Instinctively he glanced at another servant girl who was sitting on the floor, sobbing hysterically. In that moment all Niklaus heard was the sound of her frightened little heart and all he smelled was her sweet blood. His lips curved into a smile as he lifted the girl to her feet.

"Gladly," he hummed and sank his fangs into the girl's neck. She tried to struggle, but that didn't last for long. Lucien was laughing, but suddenly he stopped. That made Niklaus to look up. There was a very small girl standing in front of him. She had black veins under her eyes and she was licking her lips.

"Hungly," she announced before jumping on Niklaus' prey. He was too shocked to do anything as the girl bit the maid with her tiny fangs.

"Mathilde!" Kol's voice suddenly snapped. "Come back here you little monster!"

The girl raised her head and jumped on the floor as Kol zoomed into the chapel. His eyes narrowed as he saw the girl's bloody face.

"Now look what mess you made," he snapped. "I told you to stay in my chamber."

She pouted her lips and looked at him defiantly.

"I was hungly."

"And I told you that I was going to feed you later."

"Hungly," she repeated stubbornly.

"Enough," Kol snorted. "You were a bad girl, so you need to apologize."

"No."

"Apologize."

"No!"

Kol crossed his arms.

"Do not make me spank you, young lady. And do not think that I wouldn't."

"You ale mean!" she snapped. "I do not like you!"

"That's too bad," Kol snorted.

"I want my mama!"

"As I have told you several times, your mama is in heaven now."

"I want my mama!"

"Kol…" Niklaus finally managed to say.

"Nik, please," Kol huffed. "I am trying to discipline here. I am warning you, young lady, do not raise your voice to me again…"

"I want my mama!"

The girl's lower lip was trembling and her eyes were watering up.

"Oh no…" Kol sighed. "Come on, darling, no need to do that. I wasn't serious about spanking you."

She was sobbing very loudly now. Kol closed his eyes and rubbed his temples.

"Not this again…"

"Come here," Niklaus murmured and picked the crying child up. "It's alright…"

He needed a moment to pull himself together before he managed to look at Kol.

"What have you done?"

"Nothing you wouldn't have done," Kol replied, glancing at Lucien who was staring at the little girl.

"That's… That's not the same, what I did was an accident…"

"So was she," Kol cut in. "You think I should have just killed her?"

"No! Of course not." Niklaus paused and rocked her girl calmingly in his arms. She was still crying. "How long…?"

Kol shrugged.

"Few days. I have tried my best to keep her hidden, but as you can see, she is not very obedient."

"Have you told anyone?"

"Like who?" Kol snorted. "Elijah? Finn? I don't think so."

Niklaus pressed his lips together.

"We need to tell them."

Kol rolled his eyes and glanced at Lucien.

"You… Do you know her?"

Lucien nodded.

"I have seen her."

"Hmm. You can help me then to look after her."

"Kol, he just became like us, he cannot control himself," Niklaus protested.

"So what? She is also like us, they can learn together. You and I can teach them."

"No! She is just a little child…"

"Hardly," Kol huffed. "You should see her feeding. And having temper tantrums. She needs a lot of guidance, don't you, little monster?"

"No!" she cranked. "You ale mean!"

"You see now what I have to endure?" Kol snorted. "She is a real shrew."

"I am not!"

"It's alright…" Niklaus started, but Kol simply waved his hand.

"Let her act up, she will sleep better afterwards."

Niklaus didn't say anything; he had no idea what to say. He glanced at Lucien who was still looking at the girl. There was something strange about his look. Or maybe Niklaus was just imagining it. This had after all been a very long and very strange night.


End file.
